Glory Comes Not From Death
by WolfOwl13
Summary: Foxface's Perspective! I feel her character is underrepresented in the Hunger Games. Rated T for mild language and violence. I update if I get reviews. :D Thanks!
1. The Reaping

I never understood death; I doubt anyone does. Yet, every year I am forced to witness it: children screaming, being tortured, and of course, dying. My question is, for what? So the Capitol feels powerful? So President Snow doesn't have to worry about rebellions? It's laughable when one thinks about the reasons. There is no purpose in murder, no point in killing, and if I am to take part in the Games, I vow I will not be a cold-hearted killer.

The Reaping

It was the morning of the reaping and I was prepared to listen to some overenthusiastic Capitol worker gleefully pronounce the names of two children to fight to the death. Joy…My mother dressed me in a fine blue dress and styled my hair into long curls that covered my shoulders. "My little fox," she gushed, "All grown up!" I just stared blankly into her eyes but I was aware of her excitement. I was now seventeen and this would be the last year she would have to worry about my name being reaped. She had gone through this numerous times with my other siblings, and being the youngest meant her worries would be over after the reaping today. Please understand though, my mother isn't coldhearted. Like every mother in District 5 she mourns with those parents who watch their children being taken by the cruel Capitol and cry as we see our friends, neighbors, and family members being shredded. She just doesn't want me to be the tribute. Unfortunately, District 5 is one of the losers of the Hunger Games. Yes, we have winners just like everyone else, but in comparison to the Career Districts we cannot compete. At least we stand a better chance than District 12!

My father walked into the room at the moment and smiled weakly as he looked at me. "Ready Piper?" he asked and I nodded. We walked out the house with my mother holding my one hand and my father grasping the other. "Last reaping," my father said and I nodded again, my throat too tight to speak. We approached the square in the center of the District and I noticed the Capitol workers already had the stage erected and the cameras set. I saw our reaper, Yzzay Stint, with her usual bright blue hair and powered face. My parents left me in the girl's zone of the potential tributes after giving me a quick hug and wishing me luck. I mumbled a quick thanks and then began to glance around the crowd. "Piper!" I turned to see a familiar face and saw my best friend Trim waving at me. She gave me a big hug and I smiled. "Last reaping!" she sang, but I failed to match her enthusiasm. "Don't celebrate quite yet," I said bleakly, and Trim stuck her tongue out at me. "Can you be a little more pessimistic please?" she asked. I was about to respond when Yzzay asked the crowd to be silent.

"Settle down. Settle down," and the crowd quieted at her words. "Excellent! Excellent! Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games reaping for District 5," Yzzay said while ignoring the disdain that ran throughout the crowd. "Now I know that we are all very excited to find out who will proudly represent District 5 in the Hunger Games! So let us begin! Shall we do men first?" She reached for the reaping ball and stuck her hand into the ball and stirred up the tiny slips of paper that had the names of all potential male tributes on them. She stopped and plucked a tiny piece of paper out of the ball; I glanced quickly over at the male tribute zone and saw a sea of white faces. Yzzay tore open the paper and stepped up the microphone. "The male tribute for District 5 is…Current Portira!" A tall boy of about fourteen began to walk towards the podium and I heard a mother's scream ring out throughout the crowd. "No!" she yelled, her voice pained, "No! Current! Current!" and some peacekeepers had to restrain her from grabbing her son. "Current!" she cried while tears ran down her face. I saw many people glancing at the mother with deep sympathy in their eyes as Current's mother collapsed upon the ground with sobs vibrating her body.

"We have our male tribute!" said Yzzay ignoring the tone of the crowd, "Come up here dear boy." Current stepped onto the stage with an emotionless expression. "Now," said Yzzay, "It is time for our female tribute." She reached into the other reaping ball and my stomach tightened. _Your name is only in their once, Piper. _I reminded myself but I couldn't help but feel sick as Yzzay's long fingers swirled the papers inside. _Will she just pick one? _I wondered as time seemed to stand in place. Finally she plucked a piece of paper from the ball and opened it slowly. "The female tribute that will represent District 5 is…Piper Cunning." _Shit…_


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

Goodbyes and Hellos

I was escorted from the stage to a small room in one of the District's office buildings. The Capitol worker told me to stay and locked the door behind him as he left. "I can't believe this," I muttered to myself and I sat down on one of the chairs in the room. I heard voices coming down the hallway and approaching the door before it was opened. My mom rushed into the room, her eyes red. "Fox, oh my little fox," she cried, and my father entered after her with my siblings. My brother had a dark look upon his face and my sister was like my mother with red eyes and tears streaming; she pushed forward and hugged me tightly. "Five minutes," the guard snarled and he walked outside to let me alone with my family. I looked at them but I was surprisingly calm in comparison. "Fox," said my father, "Use your brains. You are the smartest person I have ever known; use that skill to your advantage in the arena." My brother nodded in agreement, and I actually turned red from the praise. My mother stroked my red hair and looked me square in the eyes. "Come back to me," she cried, "Come back to me Fox. I can't lose my little girl." Finally the realization of the situation became clear: this was it, the last chance I might have to see my family. Chills ran through me as the shock of being selected wore off. "I promise," I told my mother, "I'll do everything I can to come back to you!" My mother sobbed and hugged me even tighter. The guard burst into the room and ordered everyone out. "Five more minutes," asked my mother and the guard shook his head. "Go mom," I said, but she refused to let go of me. "Ma'am," said the guard, "I said move!" He grabbed my mother roughly by the arms and dragged her out while she kept her teary gaze on me. "Come back to me Fox!" and then nothing as the door closed.

Around a minute later the door opened again and in stepped Trim. I was glad to see her, and I was even happier when I noticed she wasn't crying. Her jaw was set, and I could see she was holding back tears. "Piper," she said as she sat down beside me. She attempted to speak again, but her throat choked up and the waterworks began to flow. She hugged me, and we sat in the room crying together. "Piper," she managed to get out at last, "I love you; you know that right?" I shook my head yes. "Then win for me, okay?" I nodded. "I need you back here; I can't lose my best friend. Remember that time when you had the flu and couldn't go to school for a week?" I thought back into my memory and remembered. I was ten at the time. On the third day of being absent Trim came to my house and was in tears asking where I was. I remember my mother telling her I was sick and how relived Trim was because she thought I died and nobody told her. She even planned a funeral for me at school which they held over lunch with my classmates. "I thought I lost you then Piper and remember how upset I was? I can't lose you, I just can't!" "I'll win," I said, a new determination building inside of me. "Yes you will," Trim agreed and she pulled out a small bracelet from her pocket. It was made of beads all carved from wood. I recognized it at once; I gave Trim the bracelet for her fifth birthday. "Take this, please Piper," she said, pressing it into my hands. "Time to go," yelled the guard from outside the room, and Trim gave me a quick hug before walking to the door. "You must win, Piper. I know you can."

The door closed behind Trim and I was left in the room alone again. I had no idea what to expect until the Parade of Tributes. Traditionally, we watched as the tributes were led to the Capitol's helicopters but we were uncertain as to what happened from then on. I waited in the room for about an hour until Yzzay came in. "Well Piper," she said grinning, "Are you ready to go and see the Capitol?" "No," I replied, "The only thing I want to see is my home." Yzzay's face fell for a split second before it brightened again with a sickening false smile. "Well, once you see the Capitol I'm sure you'll cheer up." I rolled my eyes, "Yep, just what I've always wanted. To go to the place that kills children." Yzzay's eyes tightened and she spoke with less good nature this time, "That type of attitude won't get you far, young lady. I would watch my tongue if I were you." Her words rung true and I understood. I was part of the Games now whether I liked it or not. My best chance of survival is to go along with whatever the Capitol wants: please the crowd, you please the Capitol. Please the Capitol and one gets sponsors. I know I need them!

Yzzay told me to follow her and I did. She left the building and escorted me to a field where a helicopter was waiting. I boarded it and saw Current was already on board, his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and figured I had to get acquainted with the boy who would probably be my only ally in the Games. "Hi," I said and he barely acknowledged my presence. I tried to speak again but he told me to shut up so I did. I understood, he wanted to be alone. I tried to remember if I even met Current before, but I couldn't recall him from anywhere. He probably was from the factory aspect of the District, whereas I was from the power company area. The helicopter began to fly after a few minutes but the trip wasn't long. It directed us to an alternative part of the District, the outskirts area, where a long train was waiting. The guards and Yzzay directed Current and I onto the train; I was stunned at what I saw.

Glittering trays of food, televisions, and beautiful furniture adorned the inside of the train. Yzzay noted happily the awe on my face, saying, "I knew you would be surprised." District 5 is far from one of the poorest Districts but I couldn't believe the amount of food available for me to eat, and the furniture was so comfy! I sunk into the nearest sofa and oh the pillows were so soft! I saw that even Current's expression brightened when he saw all the food available to eat.

"I think it's time you meet your mentor," said Yzzay after Current and I finished eating. I nodded, and wiped my face with the napkin provided. Mentors are essential for winning. If I play nice with them, then maybe they will support me more than Current. A pang of guilt ran through me as I thought of the way I was already trying to pick off my opponents…and this was my District partner! I reminded myself that I can't think like that anymore. Current and I might be partners for now, but a time will come when I might have to kill him. It saddened me to think that as I'm not a very violent person.

Yzzay led us further down the train to a small compartment upon which she knocked. I had seen the mentors on the television before, but not a lot was known about them. Usually, the Capitol focused more on tributes like Finnick Odair. When the door opened I instantly understood why our mentors aren't shown a lot.

Morphling addicts, the pair of them. They each had saggy yellow skin and sunken eyes. "Dot and Asimov," said Yzzay, "I would like you to meet this year's tributes. This strong, young man is Current, and this lovely lady is Piper." Asimov looked at me and gave me a sloppy smile. I shuddered as his eyes went up and down my body. "I'll leave you to get acquainted," said Yzzay and she closed the compartment door. "So…" I said hesitantly, "What is our strategy?" Asimov shrugged and went back to injecting himself with a strange liquid; Dot just stared at me as though I asked her to explain the meaning of life. "Um...hello?" said Current and we glanced at each other as Dot began to draw a picture on a piece of paper in the room. "Great," I muttered in Current's ear. Dot turned around and held up a picture. On it was a painting of a red-haired girl, whom I recognized as me, killing a tribute. "That's helpful!" I snarled and stormed out of the room, disgusted with my mentors.


	3. Stupid Celebrations

Stupid Celebrations

After I left Current and my mentor alone, I knew I had to come up with my own strategy for survival. To be honest, Current seems to be mentally weak and my mentors are about as helpful as a flamethrower in a room filled with kerosene. I have to play on my strengths. I was intelligent, I know that. I can also hide well enough, and I'm a good runner. I'm sly as well, like a fox. I begin to formulate a plan when Current comes into the room. "Not a lot of help are they?" he asked. "So, what is our plan for surviving? I mean, if you want to be allies that is." "Of course I do," I told Current. District partners usually don't against each other, at least at the beginning of the Games. Current sat down across from me at the table and looked at me for advice. "So?" he asked and I wanted to cry. Not only am I from District 5, I have morphling addicts for mentors, and a partner who will rely on me to do all the thinking for him! "Well, what are your strengths?" I asked Current and he pondered for a minute. "I'm decent with swords," he said. "Great!" I replied, happy that if he at least wasn't smart, he could be the muscle and me the brains. "Anything else?" "No," he said, "How about you?" Instantly I fell back into defensive mode. For some reason I felt that I couldn't completely trust Current, at least if I was going to survive. "Well, I'm actually decent with knife throwing," I lied smoothly and didn't detect any suspicion on his face. "Good," he replied and gave me a small smile before he eyes regained the haunted look he has had on his face almost the entire journey.

The train screeched to a halt at around seven in the evening when dusk was just beginning to set in. I woke up from the nap I was taking and glanced outside to a world that seemed unreal. Golden gates and pavements led to streets that were filled with Capitol citizens. The tall buildings gleamed in the low light of the sun and fountains poured out different colors of water. A few of the citizens caught sight of me peeking out the window and began to scream my name and point with excitement. I waved nervously at them, knowing it was essential to be nice if I were to gain any sponsors. Yzzay looked approvingly at me, before some guards escorted Current and I out of the train and towards the Hunger Games center where the tributes stayed until the Games began. I spent as much time as I could, however, waving at the crowds and looking at the buildings to try and garner some knowledge about the likes of Capitol citizens. Yzzay kept prodding me in the back and telling me to move along as we walked towards the building.

Once inside, I was separated from Current and taken to a small room where four people were waiting. They gave me a shower, cut my hair, shaved my legs and arms, and essentially cleaned me from head to toe. A few minutes after they left, another person walked in who I recognized from the previous Hunger Games: Rayne Waters. He is the traditional District 5 designer and makeup artist. I heard a few people mentioning that District 12's designer quit this year; I wonder how he will do. Rayne walked around me for a few minutes before he clapped his hands and his associates walked in. They began more cleaning, clipping, and cleansing, that left me feeling like a child's doll. Rayne left the room for a minute before coming back with my parade costume, a glittering silver dress that was intended to remind the citizens of electricity. The only thing it reminded me of is horridness. I was forced into the ugly costume and then had makeup applied to my face. The entire procedure with Rayne took around thirty minutes and in that time he only said about five words to me. One glance in the mirror, however, and I wished I was in anything but this ugly outfit. But there was no time to argue, and I was rushed off to join the other tributes in the parade area where a charity is waiting that will show Current and I off to the bloodthirsty crowds of the Capitol.

Current was waiting in the charity when I arrived but I barely recognized him. We had the same matching costume but the makeup they applied to him made him look a lot older and more mature. I climbed into the charity and Rayne came up to us, made a few quick adjustments, and told us to smile at the crowds and be "dazzling." Whatever…I turned to talk to Current but noticed his attention was towards the District 12 tribute. Ah, Katniss Everdeen. She is already the talk of the Capitol after volunteering to take her sister's place. I noticed her costume and didn't see anything particularly spectacular about it except that they weren't dressed in the usual coalminers' outfits. Thank goodness for that! Just then, some of the Capitol workers began to align the chariots in the correct order and the parade began.

District 1 when out first and subsequently followed in numerical order by the rest of the Districts with a pause in between each one. As soon as 1 entered the arena the crowds went wild. I bet it was for Glimmer, that really pretty tribute I saw. She is sure to get a lot of sponsors just off of her beauty. _Well honey, _I thought, _beauty won't win in the arena. Brains will!_ District 2 followed with more cheers, then 3, and finally time for 4. All of a sudden nerves hit me as the chariot rolled forward. I entered into a giant stadium where crowds were going crazy and throwing flowers and other trinkets at Current and I. I smiled nervously and gave a few smalls waves while trying to force myself to be charming and not look like the scared girl I was! I continued on in this fashion, glancing occasionally at the screen to see the other tributes, and began to zone out the crowd with nerves until a huge cheer arose when District 12 entered. I looked and the outfits of District 12 had been transformed from the plain black attire to Katniss and her male tribute looking like fire! Flames danced on their costume, and my mouth dropped at the sight of them. Current gave me a little kick, and I cursed myself for my stupidity. Still, it didn't matter. No one was paying attention to anyone but the dangerous and beautiful tributes of 12. I knew now that one thing was for certain: the Careers might dominate the arena, but Katniss has control of the crowds.


End file.
